Why Not To Understand Me
by SandCastleShadows
Summary: Slade has a daughter, who knew? And now he has a new apprentice- who doesn’t want anything to do with it. Not to mention that his daughter has her own powers- and this apprentice is anything but normal. (rating may go up)
1. Dear Diary

**Hi, my name is Razz and this is my third story, Katy is in most of my stories but she doesn't always have the same powers- and now you have to read to find out more. Sorry for the short chappy, but it's just the beginning- and this is the only chapter done in first person, I promise! Uh, I have no reviews on this story (duh razz!) so I'm gonna turn you lose so I can read all your wonderful reviews!! –hint hint-**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the teen titans, BUT I do own Katy, Kyle, and Silver and the plot!!!! Oh, and Kyle is in 'The Stork, The Spork and Me' as well, but he's a little different, too.**

My father is a good man, I think. I'm not sure of anything right now, and I don't know if I'll ever be again. Mama died, they say it was a freak accident- that she shouldn't have gotten in the way. If she hadn't tried to stop them though, I would be dead to. She gave her life to save mine, but I don't know why. Why would anyone want to save a freak like me? They sent Silver and me to live with our father, after they found him of course. They had to look everywhere for him, before I could leave the orphanage. At first I didn't think He would let Silver stay, but when my caretaker told him of my powers, he said Silver could.

People think Silver is my pet, they don't understand, he's my friend. But Papa understood that. There's something wrong with him though. He doesn't ever let me outside, and we're always moving. And never into a normal house either, it's always some cave or warehouse. He doesn't let anyone see me, doesn't talk about me. He's not a normal father, but I think I love him, and I think he loves me. But like I said, I'm not sure.

Not to mention the fact that Papa says that we have a guest, and it's my job to take care of him. But Papa says that I'm not allowed to let him see me, I'm not allowed to talk to him, and I'm not allowed to be friends with him. I'm not even allowed to get to near to him. I wonder why, I never made friends easily, but Mama encouraged it, Papa doesn't want me to have friends, well, except for Silver. But Silver can't talk to anyone but me. You see, Silver isn't human, and sometimes I wonder if I am. I have to go now, it's time for me to 'meet' our guest. Oh, and I don't like my fathers name, it's kind of weird and creepy. Who goes around with a name like Slade?

**No quotes! –gasp- I will have lists, one thing on the list for every chapter- and then we start a new list! And these are fun, I promise!**

**15 FUN THINGS TO DO IN THE PUBLIC RESTROOM.**

**1. Stick your palm open under the stall wall and ask your ****neighbor, "May I borrow a highlighter?"**


	2. Converstaions In The Dark

**Wow, this is another really short chapter. Don't worry I'll get my usual length up soon- and I'll get the titan's in there too. SHOUT OUTS!!!!!!! (yea! I didn't expect so many nice things!)**

**CreatorOfKitty: -grin- you'll see. And I'm glad you want to try out my list. At least; so long as I'm not the person on the other side of the bathroom wall!!**

**Infamous One: Yeah, I kinda like her attitude too. And there's nothing wrong with the name Slade- it's just a little unusual.**

**Nevermoretheraven: Why would you think that?**

**StarfireFowl13: well, I'm updating and I'm happy you like the intro and I hope it is!**

**Erica: Pleased you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Puddles of Pudding in Paris**.

The boy lay on the floor face down, one arm stretched out in front of him while the other stopped on front of his face. His hair was brown and the ends were dyed red. He was well built, muscular, but not caveman like. However, the most noticeable things about him were his wings and tail. His wings were large and dragon like, not feathered like a birds, and had claw like bony features at the tips; they were a reddish color. His tail came to a spade at the end and was also a red not to mention it was currently twitching back and forth; not unlike a cats. He moaned and pushed himself to his feet, "What happened?" He asked no one in particular.

He let his eyes adjust to the dark. He walked around the room, but there was no way out except for a thick metal door- but it was locked. He tried to use his powers to get out, but it was no use. The rest of the room was huge and seemed to be a huge cave. He flew upwards trying to see if there was a way out from there.

Unbeknownst to him, two pairs of eyes watched him from the shadows, "He looks frightened." A female voice stated to her companion yes, and he seems a bit weak, like needs something, milady. These 'words' to anyone else would have been a useless series of grunts and growls, but this girl was special- it was her powers. "What?" She asked her friend, blood, I think he is what you would call a vampire. But Katy, what if your father finds out we are watching? You know he said not to. "Oh well, Silver, I guess Papa will have to live, won't he?"

The boy listened, his hearing was sharp- sharper then that of a normal humans. "Who's there?" He called in the direction of the voice- for he could only hear one. There was a gasp, and he carefully approached the corner from which he had heard it, "I won't hurt you." He muttered. His eyes focused on a retreating figure; suddenly he lunged forward and grabbed it. It let out a cry, or rather; she let out a cry. And dropped the silver try she was holding. With reflexes faster then any human had a right to have he snatched it, and it contents, right before it hit the ground. He handed it back to her, "Here." The girl was frightened he could see this in her eyes, she backed away and tried to make a run for it- but he grabbed her once again, "Wait!" He demanded.

Witch was when a full-grown tiger soared through the air and knocked him down, placing itself in between him and the girl.

**15 FUN THINGS TO DO IN THE PUBLIC RESTROOM**

**2. Say "Uh oh, I knew I shouldn't put my lips on that."**


	3. Naming

**Okay, this chappy is a little longer, and I FINALLY got the titans in there!**

**Shot Outs!**

**Nevermoretheraven: yep.**

**Disclaimer: AHHHH! Run for you're life! Bubbles are attacking the world!**

The boy sat on the floor looking up at the girl and the tiger. He quickly pushed himself to his feet and jumped back slightly, "Your pet?" he questioned the girl, seeing as she didn't seem at all surprised at the creature. She scowled, "Silver is _not_ my pet. He's my friend." She snapped somewhat angrily, the tiger growled. Shyly, and never taking her eyes of him, she kneeled down and scratched the tiger behind the ears, while at the same time sitting her tray on the ground. She rose to her feet, "You weren't suppose to see me." She said flatly, the boy frowned, "Why not? Who are you? What am I doing here? And what will become of me?" The girl paused a moment, "if promise not to tell anyone I think I can tell you." He nodded, "I promise."

The tiger at her feet let out a strange line of noises and the girl seemed to answer him, "Well, yes. He hasn't done anything wrong and I think he deserves to know." The boy gave her a questioning look, but she ignored him, "My name is Katy, I don't know what your doing here or what will become of you; however I'm nothing bad will happen to you, after all- you're our guest, not a prisinor and I'm sure Papa would never hold anyone against their will." He just nodded, looking somewhat crestfallen. "Who are you?" She asked him, "And I already know you're a vampire so you don't need to tell me that." He gaped at her, "How did you-" He stopped and backed away from her, afraid that she was playing nice, after all had she not been frightened earlier? "Silver told me," she nodded to the tiger, "I don't mind, and I won't hurt you." Her voice was kind and soothing. "My name is Kyle. And truthfully I'm only a third vampire. I'm also a third demon and a third human- you've noticed my wings?" Katy nodded, "I like them, wish I could fly." He gaped at her, she was possibly the first person who hadn't come at him with steaks and pitchforks.

"Here," she pushed the tray towards him, "This is fore you, Papa told me to bring it." He glanced down at what was on the tray, food.

--------------------------------------------

"Hey boy wonder, shouldn't you go to sleep?" a girl asked a boy who was busily typing and researching on a large computer screen. Up on it were about fifteen different pictures of a man in a black and orange mask, "Can't" he grunted, "I've almost-" He was cut off "No Robin, you don't. Now go to bed, I'm sick of you being miserable- it is ruining my meditation." The girl spoke in monotone, and this Robin knew, was not a request it was a demand. "Fine Raven." He scowled at her and made his way to his room.

**15 FUN THINGS TO DO IN THE PUBLIC RESTROOM**

**3. Cheer and clap loudly every time somebody breaks the silence**

**with a bodily function noise**


	4. Promise Made

**I really don't feel like typing much. But there seems to be a misconception that I like flames. I don't. I laugh at them. Please do not give them to me unless you mean it. Not because you think I want them. So…Shout outs:**

**Noel: What? WTF? You're not aloud to flame me. As I have just stated**

**Digi (DigitalGlowStick): Okay, it might as well be eight sentences, but here is more.**

**Nevermoretheraven: Thank you. Working on it.**

"So, I'm guessing there's something special about you and Silver?" Kyle questioned his new friend, they were sitting across from one another and he was contentedly munching on an apple while she was petting the Siberian tiger, who was lieing next to her. "Well," Katy murmured, unsure as to how he'd take to her powers, "I can talk to animals." For a moment she was afraid to meet Kyle's eyes until she heard him say, "Oh, cool, so you were talking to Silver when I heard you." She nodded. The two had been talking for what had seemed like hours, and they had learned a lot about each other. Neither was afraid to admit that they were friends, and even enjoyed the short time they spent together. "I have to go. Papa will be angry if he finds out you saw me- let alone the fact we're friends."

She rose to go, Silver at her feet, when she felt Kyle grab her forearm. "Will I see you again?" He asked her desperately. "Of course!" She whispered, before disappearing into the shadows.

At Titans Tower it was breakfast time and the usual argument between Beast Boy and Cyborg could be heard echoing throughout the tower, "We are having real eggs!" "No way! I am not eating any animals!"

"Eggs ain't animals- they ain't even meat! They're like vegetables or something!"

"Eggs aren't vegetables!"

"We aren't having any of that tofu crap!"

"It's not crap!"

"Is there any meat in tofu?"

"No, there's no meat in tofu. Its To-Fu!"

"Well, see? They're ya go- it's crap!"

The argument continued, however Robin and Raven had long since tuned them out while Starfire tried to keep friends from fighting. Finally Raven rose to her feet, "SHUT UP! I am going to go meditate. Why don't you each fix your own breakfast and stop yelling." It was not a request and sheepishly the two boys went about making their breakfast, in blissful silence.

**15 FUN THINGS TO DO IN THE PUBLIC RESTROOM**

**4. Say, "Hmmm, I've never seen that color before."**


End file.
